Epic Boss
Epic Boss Battle start time differs from server to server and it runs once a week. When you enter, your strongest monsters for each element are selected automatically to participate in the battle. The Epic Boss alternates between Maelstrom and Bahamut each week. Start times Current Epic Boss starting times: Battle Basics The Epic Boss Battle is where you try to defeat the Savage Dragon Army and the Destructive Dragon Army. Before facing the middle boss, players must defeat a simple scout which is scaled around the player's level. Once it is killed, you will obtain 200 M Coin, 2 Mysterious Monster Egg and a Charge Energy as a reward. You will then proceed to the middle boss respective to your level set, or to the main boss if the middle boss for your group level is already killed. If the middle boss is not killed (general for Bahamut and shaman for Malestrom), you will progress to that boss immediately after the scout dies. If the middle boss is already killed, you will go straight to the Epic Boss instead. Scouts are instanced for each player accordingly to their level, while the middle boss is shared for players around that group level. The Epic Boss is shared by everyone. The middle bosses for both bosses provide additional effects for all players upon being defeated. When the level 1-80 boss is defeated, all players are given a 30% damage buff that works only during the Epic Boss fight. The level 81-160 boss provides a 20% critical rate increase which is helpful as critical hits are rather rare if the gauge is not filled up. The level 161+ boss provides a 10% additional attack rate. Note: Damage and attacks dealt to the scout will not proceed towards rankings. Unlike normal and world bosses, health is taken out whenever you attack the Epic Boss. This is the only time where health is lost (minus attacks). Each boss deals the following damage from normal hits: *Levels 1-80: 2 *Levels 81-160: 4 *Levels 161+: 8 *Epic Boss: 10 There are three different attack options; a 1, 10 and 50x attack, like Quest Bosses and World Bosses. The 50x attack will cost 10 to use. With a higher VIP level, you may store more AP (Attack Points), gain free 50x attacks and attack recharges for the fight. Warcry The Warcry bar is shown below the monster lineup. It only appears during the middle/Epic Boss fight and is filled by the attacks of the participants. Once the bar is filled, a fire effect (Savage Dragon Army) or cold effect (Destructive Dragon Army) will take effect and serves as a visual indicator. Once warcry starts, it lasts 10 minutes before disappearing and requiring it to be filled again. While the warcry is in effect, attacks dealt by the players is doubled. To maximize damage during an Epic Boss fight, save up AP (Attack Points). High VIP level players may also wish to save their AP recharges and 50x attacks to deal massive damage onto the Epic Boss during a warcry; although it can still occur while fighting the middle bosses, it is not recommended to use it on them because of the missing buffs if those respective bosses are still alive. Critical Attack There's always a chance for Critical Attack, but once the critical gauge fills up, the next hit after that is a guaranteed Critical. To completely fill the gauge, 60 AP is required. Alternatively, using the 50x attack will fill it up in one go. Your Holy "General" (the strongest ) that you have will provide a small increase to the critical attack rate. Once the level 81-160 boss is killed, an additional 20% chance is added onto that which allows for critical attacks to land more often. Once the critical attack starts, the boss' weakness is revealed for you to tap. Extra damage is dealt and the weak spot(s) will show up, which can be tapped to create more combo attacks. The amount of weak spots shown increase up to a limit of 4, and it is possible to miss. When you miss, the middle/Epic Boss will attack back, dealing damage. The damage dealt by each boss is the following from critical hits: *Levels 1-80: 4 *Levels 81-160: 8 *Levels 161+: 16 *Epic Boss: 30 If you lose network connection mid-way through a combo, the game will automatically progress with the combo until it misses. Monster Benefits Epic Boss works like Team Battle in terms of what monsters are used, which in this case, are your highest monster in each element. They are dubbed "Generals". Depending on the element of your General you will gain different benefits/buffs. The higher the tier of the monster, the better the benefits. Your benefits can be seen with the light-brown icon next to the 1x attack. It will also show the total attack of the participating monsters. Like Team Battle, it also includes any buffs from the previous Epic Boss, arena titles, guild buffs, monster effects and turf war ranks. Rewards Rewards are given out as soon as Bahamut or Maelstrom is dead. There will be a one week time period to claim your rewards before they are lost. All Epic Boss rewards can be found here. Trivia *The Global 1 Bahamut Epic Boss of the 12th of February 2016 took the longest to defeat in all of Epic Boss history, the boss having so much HP that it took exactly 2 days, 13 hours and 20 minutes to defeat it - letting the guilds of Invictum and AceElite hit nearly hit 2 quintillion (2,000,000,000,000,000,000) points in damage, a gap of only 26 quadrillion separating them with AceElite coming out on top. *Bahamut also took a terrible amount of time to defeat two weeks earlier - the Epic Boss of the 29th of January 2016 taking exactly 2 days, 7 hours and 42 minutes to die. Category:Monster Warlord Category:Epic Boss Category:Monster Cores